1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fastener (belt clamp) for clamping or binding an attached article (e.g., a wiring harness) in order to attach the same to a subject member (e.g. a body panel) of a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
A known fastener is taught by, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2003-28111. The known fastener includes a belt (holding member) that can hold a wiring harness, and a buckle integrally connected to the belt. The belt has a plurality of engagement teeth that are longitudinally formed therein in series. Conversely, the buckle has an insertion hole into which the belt is inserted, and an engagement strip that is capable of engaging the engagement teeth of the belt when the belt is inserted into the insertion hole.
In order to clamp the wiring harness, the belt is wrapped around the wiring harness. Thereafter, a leading end of the wrapped belt is inserted into the insertion hole of the buckle and is then drawn from the buckle. Thereafter, the belt is tightened by pulling the leading end thereof drawn from the buckle. At this time, the engagement teeth of the belt can automatically engage the engagement strip of the buckle, so that the belt can be locked or secured to the buckle while the belt is fastened around the wiring harness. Thus, the wiring harness can be clamped by the fastened belt and the buckle.
Generally, an excess portion of the belt that is drawn from the buckle may preferably be cut off leaving a desired length of remaining portion. The excess portion of the belt can be cut off manually or by machine. However, after the excess portion is removed, a remaining portion can still exist afterwards. The remaining portion necessarily has a sharp cut end. Such a sharp cut end of the belt may cause injuries to the hands of workers.
Thus, there is a need in the art for improved fasteners.